It is possible to convert wind energy to electrical energy by using a wind turbine to drive the rotor of a generator, either directly or by means of a gearbox. The ac frequency that is developed at the stator terminals of the generator (the “stator voltage”) is directly proportional to the speed of rotation of the rotor. The voltage at the generator terminals also varies as a function of speed and, depending on the particular type of generator, on the flux level. For optimum energy capture, the speed of rotation of the output shaft of the wind turbine will vary according to the speed of the wind driving the turbine blades. To limit the energy capture at high wind speeds, the speed of rotation of the output shaft is controlled by altering the pitch of the turbine blades. Matching of the variable voltage and frequency of the generator to the nominally constant voltage and frequency of the power network can be achieved by using a power converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,039 describes a variable speed wind turbine where the rotating shaft of the wind turbine is used to drive the rotor of an ac induction generator. A power converter is used to interface the generator output to a power network. The power converter includes active semiconductor power switching devices that control the stator electrical quantities in each phase of the generator. A torque command device is used to derive a torque demand signal indicative of a desired torque. A generator controller operates under field orientation control and is responsive to the torque demand signal to define a desired quadrature axis current that represents torque in rotating field coordinates normal to the rotor flux field. The active semiconductor power switching devices are then controlled by the generator controller using a pulse width modulation circuit to produce stator electrical quantities that correspond to the desired quadrature axis current. An inverter controller regulates the output current to supply multi-phase ac power having leading or lagging currents at an angle specified by a power factor control signal. In this arrangement, a loss of network voltage during a supply dip leads to loss of control of the dc link voltage. Consequently, the ability to control the reactive current that is essential for voltage support functions demanded by the network codes is also lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,712 expands on the principle set out above to include reactive power control or power factor angle control as a function of a mode switch. In a similar manner, the inverter bridge controller scheme of U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,712 is solely responsible for regulating the dc link voltage. Both schemes therefore suffer from the disadvantage that during the situation where the network voltage is lost, then the dc link voltage control and the ability to control reactive current during the voltage dip are also lost.